


Shut your filthy mouth,oli.

by Aikiai



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dungeon, Erotic Electrostimulation, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai
Summary: Oli is in a open relationship,alissa lets him date and mess around with his band members.Vegan and lee arent really intrested,theyre up for it if oli asks. Jordan has a growing love for oli and matt nicholls...well..hes decided to make oli his little pet,hardly giving oli a chance to say 'no' to him.
Relationships: Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes, Mentioned jordan fish/oliver sykes
Kudos: 4





	1. Hush.

"Hey,oli,you up yet?" Matt called from outside oli's room,knocking on the door "i brought you some more coke, it might be flat though,jordan threw it in the car"  
"Thanks" oli mumbled as he dragged himself out of bed and opened the door, blinking slowly and yawning as matt smirked and handed him the bottle.  
"You look like shit" matt chuckled and oli smiled alittle and rubbed his eyes with the back of one hand that was hidden in his dropdead hoodie.   
"You dont look much better" oli jabbed his chest with his finger gently and matt grinned,grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a rough hold,pinning oli against his own chest,cold coke bottle chilling them both. 

"What was that?~" matt purred and oli sighed shakily   
"Was nothin.."  
"What was that?." He said again but in a harsher tone.  
"Im sorry . Didnt mean it ,matt" oli grumbled and tried to pull away from him but couldnt. The older kept his grip and nibbled the shell of olis ear.  
"Who's matt? I think you called me the wrong name. "  
" ...matt come on ,its too earlier"  
"Its 2pm"  
"Still.." oli yawned again "master..im still tired.."  
Matt smirked and let go of him   
"Good boy~" he reached up and ruffled olis hair,he internally frowned when he was reminded of olis short hair. He missed olis longer hair,it was fun to tug at. More fun to play with while oli slept naked beside him,worn out from fucking,but if this short hair made oli feel more comefortable and happy then that was good. He wanted oli to be happy in the end..

"Was gonna ask ya...you free tonight?"  
"Jordan wanted to talk round his but..i guessi could tell him something happened with you that was important, if you think this is important.."  
Nicholls hummed.   
"Oh,its important~"  
"How important?"  
"Important enough." Matt snapped so oli would stop asking questions. Oli nod his head and Turned his back to matt.  
"Just come pick me up when ya need me." Matt nod and closed the door,smirking darkly to himself as he walked down the stairs slowly,this was going to be fun,he had a warm welcome prepared in his new room for oli and he knew oli was either going to hate it or love it,and the uncertainty made him feel proud and excited.

"Hey jord.." oli sighed down the phone,laying in bed,dressed in new dropdead merch that wasnt on sale yet.   
"You ok oli?..you dont sound very happy..?"  
"Matt needs me to go to his house for tonight..think we could move it to tomorrow"  
"Oh..are you sure? I could just cance--"  
"Im sure. I want to see you,just i cant today..matt seemed pretty intense when telling me how 'important' it was i go to his..so i basically have no choice."  
"...." jordan bit his tounge,holding back dissapointment that his and olis time to meet and have fun had to be replanned but if matt really thought what he had in mind was that important,jordan would have to let oli go. "Yeah..thats fine,see you tomorrow"  
"Mm thanks jordan" with that oli hung up and closed his eyes only to open them to a car horn outside his house.


	2. You're so pretty..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sees what matts been doing and matt decides its time to really get started on his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way,i may be making matt seem like a complete dickhead,but thats only acting,he and oli have messed around alot ,its common knowledge to both of them that matt automatically assumes the role of a dominant master while oli is the pet,the slave, its a mutual agreement they had made after warped tour in 2013. Theres a safe word,so its ok ,oli knows he will be ok...he thinks

Oli looked outside to see matt sat outside waving to him, Oli waved back and grabbed his wallet, running downstairs and outside to the car,getting in the passager side.  
"you ready?"  
"mmhm! Lets go" Oli smiled and Matt nod his head,driving to his own house, feeling his excitement sturr inside his chest.

"do you like whips?"  
"I mean..they look cool..kinda scared of them though.."  
"ah.." he chuckles warmly "fair enough,ill put it off for now"  
"You dont gotta..i mean,im open to them,just dont be too harsh.." he smiled awkwardly at matt and matt nod his head.  
"got it~" matt purred and pulled onto his own drive,stopping the car and undoing his sestbelt, stepping outside the car and over to the front door ,unlocking it as oli got out the car and walked over to the older.

"I wanted to show you something ive been working on for a long time~"  
"Oh? Fuck yeah,show me!"  
Matt took his hand and led him to what used to be an empty room upstairs. Once matt opened the door,oli looked in,the room was pitch black but matt stepped in without worry,pulling oli in too,he then shut the door and flipped on the light,what oli saw sent a numbing pain down his spine.

Sat on the floor was a group of olivers. 

Teardrops was handcuffed and gagged with a open mouth gag,his face wet with tears,he was only dressed in his stripy jumper while sat on his knees.  
Beside him in the middle was ludens ,whos armour was still clipped on him except for his groin,which is where a chastity cage had been put on him, he was also on his knees,handcuffed,his flag was tied to his back around his chest. Last was mantra,whos mouth was gagged with a bit gag ,handcuffed and naked except for his pinkish red blazer. The three olis looked up at their real counterpart terrified,wanting help.

Oli was about to ask why matt had them but before the words slipped out,a needle stabbed into his neck,oli cried hard eyes full of tears, soon enough his body collapsed and he was completely out of it.

When he awoke he was on his back,infront of the other olis. The drugs hadnt cleared his system yet,he couldnt move his legs or arms ,it was like sleep paralysis.   
Matt walked over to him and kneeled down over him ,smiling warmly at him,holding a bag in one hand.

"You look so cute like this ,at my mercy ,unable to move or speak." He gently stoked olis cheek. "If you need me to stop,if youre feelin like a pussy then 'peacock' is the safe word."   
Oli just blinked ,breathing heavily as matt leaned in and kissed him,olis lips were wet while matts were slightly dry,his tounge licked at the wet lips and slipped in when allowed , slowly searching around as olis eyes were closed tight.

When matt pulled away a string of saliva connected the two,which matt broke by licking olis lips. Once oli opened his eyes he was met with matts face,a cruel grin plastered on it. 

"Those olis..ive been collecting them. Youve been hanging out with jordan far too much,and im getting alittle jealous but i couldnt step in ,not yet,so i stole other versions of you. First it was mantra,he was fun~ i never knew a cult leader could be such a wimp. He wouldnt let me anywhere near his ass at first,but after a while of punishments he warmed up to it..it was then ludens. My god,he ..well..he was a tough one,he can use that flag like a fuckin spear! He was also fiesty as fuck and even after i caught him he wouldnt stop squirming,but just like mantra, after some discipline he did as he was told. Last was teardrops..." matt looked up at the stripy jumper wearing oli,his grin getting more cruel "i have to admit..i think i was alot meaner with him than the others. I mean ,hell,after i got him i covered him ehip marks until he was bleeding,of course you cant see them,theyre covered with that jumper which he insists on wearing..but..i think i ..sorta successfully turned him into a masochist." Matt licks his lips at teardrops who whispered, his gag had been taken out. "Oli..youre still the best one..ive only really wanted you,but like i said, you were with jordan and i couldnt interrupt. But..i know youre gonna be fun!~ ..you remember back in 2013?"

Oli twitched and closed his eyes,trying his hardest to say yes but he couldnt,he just made a rough noise,but matt understood him.  
"Im glad..that was probably the best night i had with you.." matt leaned in to give another kiss "with you all panting,sweaty and exhausted,handcuffed to the bed..your ass in the air,red and dripping cum, head hurting from where i mightve yanked your hair alittle too hard , sorry about that by the way,.. that night was amazing~ of course..you remember the rest.~" olis face had gone dark red and he had somehow regained the ability to move his legs,he had moved one so that it was bent and leaned against the outstretched leg,covering his dick, did i mention he was already naked?, matt had stripped him while he was out. 

Matt sighed happily and kissed oli once more before leaning back and pulling something out the bag he had been carrying,he showed it to oliver,smirk growing into something that seemed to drip venom but not in a bad way. 

"Lets begin~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no jona yet,debeting wether to add him next chapter or later. If youre expecting wienhofen to be sweet,think again,that shits gonna be brutal,aint there no fluffy jona shit in this house! Only cruel ,evil,manipulating jona! >:DD


	3. Haunting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Non con !.  
> \--
> 
> Oli forgets the safe word...

Olivers eyes widened as the electric charged device touched his stomach,he coildntnstop the small noise in pain and fear that he made,rhe noise made matt smirk and move the device downwards,stopping just above dark hair.

"I thought i told you i didnt like this,oli." Matt grumbled and put his fingers to the coarse curls,tugging them to hear olis sharp cry "nah,on second thought,keep them~" he let go of the hair and ran the device through the patch ,once he reached the base of olis dick he turned the toy off,showing mercy ,for now.

Matt leaned down to the youngers chest and pecked his nipples,humming as he did so before licking them and nibbling at them,focused on getting cute noises out of oliver,it was working. Olis eyes were looking everywhere but matt,too embarrassed to look at his friend, instead he focused on eveything else,the floor,the cieling,the walls...the other olivers.

Ludens armor had turned back into the jacket form as he leant against teardrops, panting and whining,obviously having a thing for watching and not being able to touch his trapped dick. Teardrops was quivering ,his clothes and cheeks soaking wet as dark memories resurfaced back in olivers mind,but oli was ignoring then,he couldn't even see them clearly,they didnt matter.

Oli was then flipped over and before he could ask what matt was planning a shriek was ripped from his throat,sudden and feral enough he was scared it had ripped his vocal chord again,but it hadnt and he had to bit his lip ,whine and whimper while matt held the toy to his balls,tears were falling from his eyes for no good reason and he blinked them away only for them to return seconds later and full force as the devices' intensity was turned up so it was plainly painful,that wasnt all,matt had rammed a finger inside of him with no lube,no spit,just sheer force and it burnt.

"Matt..m-matt!"  
"Hush.."  
Oli might need to use the safe word.  
"M-matt come on! Get lube or somethin!--AH?!"  
Complaining only earned another 2 fingers being forced in,which in turn forced a low growl out of oli,hes close to using the safe word.  
"Matt!"  
"Shh~ shut up."  
Matt hissed and leaned to olis back and bit at the tattooed skin,oli needed to use the safe word,this was getting too painful,he was barely even over what happened with..their previous guitarist. 

"P....? A..? Uh-"

What was it again?

Matt didnt get the hint, enjoying this far too much and drowning in lust,so deep in it that he couldnt read past what oli ws saying.  
Oliver tried to cry for matt to stop but he couldnt,his throat felt like it was bing squeezed and he could feel the pain in his ass getting more prominant. It was like a dream. A nightmare.

//

'Oliver~ thats it~ bite onto that. Remember,make a noise and ill add to those cuts.' Jona whispered in olis ear as he continuously rammed into the much younger musician, he was refering to the cuts on olivers shoulder,having been made by jona himself to punish oli. Oli was bent over his own bed in the tour bus face shoved onto the matress,a pillow stuffed slightly into his mouth,arms held behind his back. He couldnt do or say anything, so he put up with it, this wasnt the first time he had been caught off guard tonight,fuck no,it was about the 15th. It had been a long day and the others had been out exploring the country towns near to where they were parked ,leaving jona and oli to themselves upstairs and matt nicholls downstairs.

Matt heard it all,but didnt intervene after the first 3 times,the first time he did jona and he threw punches and matt ended up with a busted lip and eye, the 2nd and 3rd time oli had been held hostage, essentially,until matt left them alone, jona holding a knife to olivers throat harder and harder each step closer matt took. So matt had given up,and in giving up,he felt a dark pit open inside of his stomach,he felt sick,this was disgusting. But..he felt something else naggig at him from the abyss,something much more fucked up than the idea of having to watch oliver bleed to death on the floor of the bus.

'Hah~ so close~' jona hummed and oli let out a soft whine,his soft, long hair being grabbed and yanked so he was looking at the bunk bed above his head.  
'Want me to cum inside ,syko?~'  
Oli weakly shook his head and was earned with his hair being let go of and his hed being slaped and a stinging pain on his shoulder as a small blade dug into it and created another small line.

Jona leaned in and licked the blood as he released inside of oli,panting softly against him,oli himself didnt finish, just cried softly in despair before being turned into his back,he weakly covered his eyes with his arms but they were easily pulled away by jona,who looked him in the eyes then looked down at olis stomach and surrounding areas.

'Oh~ i can see a little bump! ..damn..mustve been that box of syringe loads i dumped in ya..look at that~' jona pressed the bump with his finger and oli felt ill as some cum dribbled out of him .  
'Youre holding it in for me without me asking you too. Good boy. Now go get cleaned up ,but dont let it out.' Jona hissed at him and oli nod his head slowly before shakily getting up and wobbling his way to the shower,bumping into matt nicholls.

Matts eyes glared into olis and oli felt like he was being stabbed in the heart matts gaze eld no emotion and it was honestly scaring oliver bur oli shook his head,appologised and made his way past matt to have a shower.

Once he was done and stepped out matt hd wrapped him in a towel and taken him over to the tv,drying oliver for him,oli didnt speak,he just enjoyed the kindness.

//

"Oli?...oliver!!" Matt shouted at oli and the other sat upright with a gasp,the shiny energised color returning to his eyes as he looked around ,his cheeks were then cupped by matt who was telling him to calm down, that he was safe,that he had stopped and was sorry. Matt was holding him close and rocking him gently, but as much as he wanted to keep the happiness he could feel in the baxk of his heart,instead a black hole opened and his eyes became drained of color and energy,just looking dull.

"I wont do it again,im so so--"  
"..continue.."  
"Huh? But oliver..?"  
"Just..continue it ...please" oli smiled a small smile weakly before laying back on his back,welcoming matt ontop with open arms.


End file.
